


Веретено

by Enchantress_Enn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Декабрь 1944 года. Сержант Барнс попадает во временную петлю и проживает один и тот же день своей жизни. Сможет ли он вырваться из замкнутого круга и спасти Стива Роджерса?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Наводка на Золу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eolay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eolay/gifts).



Утро, как вражеский лазутчик, подкралось бесшумно и выдернуло из тревожных снов неприлично рано.   
Поздних подъемов на фронте не бывает. Приятных побудок - тоже. Здесь все зависит от расстояния между лагерем и линией фронта. С момента призыва их батальон ставили на ноги горн, крики командира, гул сирены, носы кирзовых сапог дежурных, бьющие в бок.   
Баки даже тут оставался счастливчиком: последнего ему не доставалось, а вот утренних поцелуев - частенько.   
Сегодняшний день встретил его нежным касанием губ к небритой щеке, прохладной лаской пальцев, забравшихся за отворот рубашки. Баки глухо выдохнул и открыл глаза. Ее звали Мери. Мери Ньюрби. Она была старше Барнса и на три года дольше на фронте. Она пришла в армию вслед за мужем и стала самой молодой вдовой из всех местных медсестер. С ней было действительно легко - она ничего не ждала и раздавала тепло так щедро, что Баки Барнс вполне мог бы влюбиться.   
Увы, после плена это самое "бы" преследовало его с настойчивостью, которой позавидовали бы голодные хищники, учуявшие слабую дичь: он словно заледенел изнутри, и никакой огонь не способен был его отогреть.   
У нее были тонкие жесткие губы, почти как у Стиви, каким его помнил Барнс, покрытое шрамами мускулистое угловатое тело, светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Она спасла больше людей, чем снайпер Барнс успел убить, вынесла на своих плечах, выходила и убедила жить. Не женщина - настоящий кремень. Увы, в этой постели она оказалась не из-за своих моральных качеств, о чем догадывалась с первого дня, но молчала.   
За это он тоже мог "бы" ее полюбить.   
Она напоминала Баки хрупкого бруклинского мальчишку, которого он потерял навсегда, получив взамен "улучшенного" друга.   
Того самого, что стоял сейчас у входа в лазарет и старательно не смотрел на сержанта Барнса и его сегодняшнюю фронтовую жену.   
\- Я не знал, что ты не один, - сдержанно, без приветствия, пояснил Стив. - Собирайся поскорее. Нас вызывают в штаб. Есть наводка на Золу.

 

За время, проведенное на фронте, у Баки накопилась без малого пара сотен примет: если ты проснулся от гула артиллерийского обстрела, сигареты закончатся раньше обычного; на ледяной земле в промерзшей палатке – будет много тупых шуток с перестуком зубов; в лазарете – жди похорон; если ты вообще проснулся - это лучшее утро за неделю, потому что ты все еще жив.   
"Прекрасный день, чтобы умереть, Стив, не находишь?"  
Сержант Барнс каждый раз хотел задать этот вопрос прямой спине Капитана Америки, которая мелькала перед ним по пути в штаб.   
"Тупая шутка, Баки", - ворчал на него в мыслях тощий бруклинский мальчишка.   
И он панически боялся произнести ее вслух - не был уверен, что простит этому Роджерсу другой ответ.   
Если утро началось в компании Капитана Америки, Баки Барнс целый день будет терзаться чувством вины за то, что он слишком сильно изменился в плену.   
И сомнением: вдруг он всегда был таким? Что, если он никогда не был настоящим другом? А был ли когда-нибудь просто хорошим человеком?

\- Насколько достоверна информация?  
Иногда Баки казалось, что Стив после сыворотки совсем не изменился: сомневаясь, все так же по-собачьи склонял голову к плечу, выдавал недовольство прищуром, рубил предложения, если ему не нравился поворот разговора. А еще совсем как раньше скрещивал руки на груди в компании агрессоров.   
Впервые присутствуя при обсуждении тактики в штабе Баки решил, что теперь этот жест обозначает что-то другое: собравшиеся тут люди были по одну сторону баррикад, а Стив - их герой, так откуда взяться защитным рефлексам? Он был слишком наивен.   
Капитана Америку не любили. Полковник старался выдать отдельную палатку поодаль, личную кухню и минимум контактов с офицерским составом за привилегию, но Баки понял - это попытка спрятать неприглядную истину. Любой местный офицер от лейтенанта до генерала не задумываясь столкнет его друга в пропасть - только дай шанс. Стив, прошедший школу выживания на улицах Бруклина, чувствовал это нутром и защищался улыбками, показной наивностью и нарочитой дружелюбностью.   
Они никогда не обсуждали это, но Баки был уверен в своих догадках. И готов был поставить пачку трофейных сигарет на то, что Стив уже нашел каждому из офицеров оправдание.   
Капитана Америку действительно не любили. Вслед за Стивом Баки признавал - возможно, за дело.   
Каждый из офицеров штаба прошел жесткий отбор, чтобы оказаться тут. За их плечами остались долгие годы учебок, победы и поражения. Что такое боевой опыт, Баки знал не понаслышке. Он сам снисходительно относился к необстрелянным юнцам, еще не нюхавшим пороха.   
Сержант Джеймс Барнс не любил выскочек вроде Капитана Америки. Будучи старшим солдатом, снисходительно относился к такому офицерью и не преувеличивал их ценности.   
Их всех - от солдата до генералов - вспоминали по имени только на праздниках в благодарственных письмах семье. Большая часть не могла похвастаться публикациями в газете или мельканием в кадрах хроник. Каждый день они ставили свои жизнь и честь на карту ради победы. Молча. Оставаясь в тени.  
Некто Роджерс появился ниоткуда: без навыков, не нюхавший пороха, и стал капитаном всей Америки - тем, кто выиграет войну, как такого любить?  
Никто не высказывал чувств открыто, но Баки видел их нелюбовь в косых взглядах, поджатых губах, слышал в скомканных, оборванных разговорах.   
Капитана Роджерса не любили, и это объединяло его с Баки Барнсом.   
Всех, кого Стив привел с собой из-за линии фронта, не любили тоже: как доверять тем, кто смог выжить и вернуться из ада?  
Сержант Барнс разделял и эти чувства.   
Только Баки по-прежнему любил Стива и знал, что выжить ценнее, чем умереть с честью.   
Стивен Роджерс защищался скрещенными на груди руками. Баки - злыми шутками и едкими комментариями. Поодиночке их давно растоптали бы и заткнули, но их было двое. И пусть мнение "парочки клоунов" игнорировали чаще, чем принимали во внимание, по крайней мере, заставить молчать больше не пытались.   
\- Вас что-то не устраивает, Кап-тъен? - удачно подражая акценту агента Картер, уточнил майор Дюрье.   
Это люди майора добыли сведения о перемещениях Золы, так что никто и не подумал упрекнуть его в явном неуважении к Роджерсу. Если юнец решил, что имеет право высказывать сомнение в компетентности лучшей разведгруппы, то их командир может не сдерживаться.   
Капитана Роджерса не любили. Баки был уверен: не случись такой удобной оказии, Дюрье позволили бы хамить и без повода.   
\- Слишком. Много. Информации.   
Чутье Стива никогда не подводило. Если ему показалось, что дело нечисто, скорее всего, так и есть. Только ненависть к Стиву слепила, зашоривала взгляд. Кому приятно признавать, что желторотый юнец смотрит глубже ветеранов?   
\- Просто мои люди хорошо работают.   
"В отличие от ваших".   
Это не было произнесено, но читалось между строк: в жестах, позе, взгляде. Баки почувствовал, как вспыхивает ярость. Он терпеть не мог всех, кто не любил Капитана, но больше не пытался его защитить.   
Слова вернувшегося из плена ухудшали ситуацию, давали больше поводов для насмешек, а Стив сам умел ставить на место. Он не хамил, не дерзил - на его стороне были железная логика и аргументы.   
Сегодня с последними было туго, именно поэтому Стива никто не слушал.   
\- Слишком хорошо! Это похоже на ловушку!   
\- Капитан Америка испугался? Мы можем послать туда настоящих бойцов, а не кучку клоунов в трико. Вы только скажите.   
\- У вас так много лишних настоящих бойцов, что вы готовы их губить из-за нежелания перепроверить информацию?  
\- Она проверена, - коротко отрубил Дюрье тоном, не допускающим возражений. - Что-то по существу вопроса? Вы тратите бесценные минуты на пустые разговоры. Это, капитан, срочная операция. Вам знакомо значение слова...  
\- Майор, - все-таки мягко осадил его полковник - единственный в этом зверинце, кто действительно симпатизировал Стиву.   
Иногда Баки казалось, что Филлипс понимает больше многих и искренне сочувствует Стиву, потому что знает цену чужого пристального взгляда. Полковник никогда не мечтал попасть на место Капитана Америки. Один раз Баки слышал, как он признался Картер, что чертовски рад скинуть всех этих падальщиков с камерами на плечи пошире.   
\- Мы поняли вашу мысль, - сухо продолжил Филлипс. - Если у вас все, совещание объявляю закрытым. Готовьтесь к проведению операции. Капитан, проинструктируйте свою команду и приступайте к переброске за линию фронта.   
Сдаваться Стив не научился. Баки не удивился, когда Роджерс поймал Дюрье на выходе из штабной палатки и вновь поднял вопрос актуальности разведданных:  
\- Майор. Речь идет о безопасности моей группы. Пожалуйста, проверьте информацию.  
\- Вам больше всех надо, Роджерс? - неприязненно поинтересовался Дюрье.   
\- Это же очевидная ловушка.   
\- Капитан. Вы так уверены в своей квалификации. Скажите-ка мне, сколько настоящих боев вы выиграли? Может, вы освободили какой-то город, или страну? Прошли блицкригом до Берлина? Сказки, которые мы все слышим, не дают вам права заставлять моих людей рисковать собой из-за вашей трусости. Данные верны. Операция пройдет так, как было утверждено. Хорошего вечера, Кап-тъен.   
\- Завистливый подонок, - выплюнул Баки. - Стив, почему...  
\- Не начинай, и без того тошно, - признался Стив и потрепал его по плечу. - Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь это? Что все слишком легко. Словно...  
\- Нас так настойчиво приглашают на бал, что даже платья прислали? Есть такое дело.   
\- Это хорошо, - устало улыбнулся Стив.   
Они медленно шли к палатке. Стив размышлял. Баки курил - после совещаний в штабе нужно было успокаивать себя хоть чем-то. Баки ждал просьбы, и Стив не подвел.   
\- Останься в лагере.   
\- Это юбилейный тридцатый раз, когда я скажу тебе "нет". Это стоит отметить, а?  
\- Баки, - Стив остановился, вцепился в его плечи, отчаянно посмотрел в глаза, - ты не понимаешь? Сегодня все не так! Это засада.   
\- Я понимаю. И именно поэтому, Стив, ни малейшего шанса.   
\- Я не могу тобой рисковать!   
\- Засранец, а я, значит, тобой должен? С каких пор ты стал таким тупым эгоистом?   
\- Ты не понимаешь!..  
\- Понимаю побольше тебя! Я пойду. И мне плевать, хочешь ты этого или не хочешь! Я пойду за тобой даже в чертов ад, понял?  
Они перешли на крик, чем привлекли внимание отдыхающей у костра солдатни. Стив никогда не любил афишировать свое особое отношение к другу, так что осекся и понурился. Они не разговаривали до самого перевала, отмеченного на карте точкой начала операции - Стив все еще злился, а Баки радовался тому, что его больше не уговаривают. Они оба бывали на диво упрямы.  
Каждый раз перед началом операции Стив желал Баки удачи. Баки ухмылялся и сообщал, что никто не дождется.   
В этот раз они нарушили ритуал. Казалось бы, что тут такого? Всего одно пожелание удачи. 

Все с самого начала пошло не так.   
В плане все должно было быть по-другому. Стив знал, что их ждет засада. Баки верил Стиву. Надо было настаивать, поднять бунт на корабле. Надо было поговорить с генералом, но Стив, упрямый ублюдок, никогда не просил помощи.   
Вся операция напоминала кадры из так любимых тощим бруклинским мальчишкой хроник: приближающаяся крыша вагона, глухой стук удара подошв о металл. Промерзшие, несмотря на перчатки, пальцы. Неловкие движения. Пар, вырывающийся при каждом вздохе.   
\- Баки, - в такие минуты забывалось, что Стив уже не тот знакомый паренек из Бруклина.   
Его лицо было слишком красивым, но морщинки в уголках глаз оставались теми же - как паутина с росой слез.   
\- Не наделай глупостей, - перекрикивая ветер, попросил Стив.  
\- Я растратил их до встречи с тобой, придурок.   
Их обманули. В этом поезде не было Золы, ловушки стоило ожидать. Как только последний из них оказался на крыше, вагон с тихим щелчком отцепился, а затем раздался взрыв: мир превратился в алый огненный ад с металлическим дождем.   
Он сменился белой пустыней. Просто чудо, что взрывной волной их откинуло не в снежную пропасть, а на пути.   
Прозрачный мороз. Белый снег. Густо-зеленые шапки деревьев. Серые пики вершин. Буро-сине-алое изорванное тело и горячая кровь. Ее жара хватало на то, чтобы растопить вековые льды, наросшие в плену на чувства Баки.   
Баки кричал. Он волком выл в насмешливо-красивое небо. Он просил кого-то не трогать, просто не трогать их. Он огрызался, резал своих, когда они пытались отобрать то, что осталось от капитана.   
\- Он жив! Стив не мог умереть! Вы не знаете Стива! Он герой! У него сыворотка.   
\- Он мертв. Дай помочь тебе, парень.   
\- Он жив! Он не мог умереть! Он тоже был под щитом!   
Баки выл волком и рычал бешеным псом. Он грыз удерживающие руки в тщетной надежде вернуться к Стиву.   
\- Он бы не хотел... вы навредите себе! Я понимаю ваше горе, сэр...  
Мир навалился на него с силой пяти бойцов, которые держали крепко. Он впился в руки иглами и шептал успокаивающим голосом молодого сержантика:  
\- Извините. Вам будет лучше, когда вы проснетесь.

Утро ворвалось гулом голосов и тяжелым топотом сапог, хриплым дыханием над ухом и жаром, исходящим от чужого тела. Рука, лежащая поперек груди, ощущалась тяжело: словно рельсом придавили.   
Баки открыл глаза и покосился на того, кто спал в его постели. В лазарете было сумрачно, пришлось прищуриться. Уютно притулившись, под боком дремал симпатичный молодой человек.  
Совсем еще мальчишка. Сержант, как и Барнс. Доставили вчера. Вроде, врач из медицинского корпуса. Подорвался в поезде.   
Как именно он оказался тут, Баки вспомнил не сразу - болевой шок, кошмары. Долго не мог уснуть. Между прочим, технически, кровать-то тоже сержантика. Пришлось перебраться к нему и утешать, вместо того, чтобы самому выспаться.   
\- Сержант Барнс, - голос Стива, замершего в дверях, был сдержано-холодным.   
Настолько ровным, что невольно кинуло в дрожь. Да он в ярости.   
\- Я не знал, что ты не один, - сдержанно, без приветствия, пояснил Стив. - Сделаю вид, что не видел этого нарушения устава. Собирайся. Немедленно. Нас вызывают в штаб. Есть наводка на Золу.


	2. Что с тобой происходит?

\- Стив! Мать твою!  
В длинном списке примет Баки не было дня, начинавшегося с дурного настроения Капитана Америки. Это было забавно. Здесь, на войне, где улыбка была так же дорога, как щепоть трофейной махорки, дурное расположение духа было нормой. У Стива причин для расстройств было в разы больше, чем у любого из бойцов. А вот приметы про мрачного Стива не было - тот всегда улыбался.  
И - Баки готов был поставить на это свою винтовку - улыбался искренне. Это пожизненное хорошее настроение было новой отличительной чертой Стива Роджерса - единственной, которая по-настоящему устраивала Баки Барнса.  
С натяжкой. Должна была устраивать. Баки убеждал себя, что счастье Стива должно по-настоящему радовать его. Он ведь всегда мечтал о лучшем для друга - здоровье, хорошей девушке, безоблачном счастье. Чтоб Стива Роджерса - отличного парня - рассмотрели, оценили по достоинству.  
И вот желания сбылись. Но радости за Стива не было, напротив - одно бесконечное раздражение. Оно угнетало сильнее преследующего Баки страха.  
\- Стив, стой!  
Стив, как и сотни раз до этого, шел впереди: прямой, подтянутый, в форме с иголочки. Не шел - маршировал, как на плацу перед командованием. В утренний час, когда спят все, даже нерадивые часовые, Капитан Америка продолжал держать лицо и устраивал показательное выступление.  
Гордость Америки идет. Любуйтесь! Учитесь, как надо.  
Как на параде, руки вдоль стрелок, строго выверенные шаги. Баки убил три недели, чтобы проверить гипотезу. Стив и правда укладывал весь путь от лазарета, где прописался Баки, до штаба в триста двадцать шагов. Сто пятьдесят секунд.  
Идеальный Капитан Америка.  
Дать бы ему под зад.  
Сегодня Стив сбивался с шага, но двигался с явным опережением. Баки хромал следом, пытаясь на ходу заправить расхристанную рубашку и не отстать. Раньше догнать Стиви не стоило труда. Раньше.  
При одной мысли, что раньше можно было просто поймать за хрупкие плечи, пленить, применить силу, заставить упрямца выслушать, раздражение вернулось рука об руку с обидой.  
А с ними и ненависть к самому себе.  
\- Стою, и что?  
Стив так резко затормозил и повернулся к нему лицом, что Баки, не рассчитывавший такой маневр, со всего размаху стукнулся лбом о его грудь.  
Грудь. Мать ее. На уровне лба! Раздражение крепло, нарастало с каждым шагом, отделявшим их от утреннего пробуждения, когда - лишь на мгновение, нелогично - Баки и правда почувствовал себя виноватым перед Стивом.  
За что бы?  
\- Раскормился на казенных харчах, - попытался снизить градус напряжения шуточкой Баки.  
Но это работало раньше. Не сейчас. Вместе с мышцами Стив нарастил упрямства, хотя куда ему было еще?  
\- Это все, что вы хотели сказать, сержант? Поправьте одежду и не позорьте доброе имя американского солдата!  
\- Ты! - прошипел Баки, чувствуя, как раздражение закипает в груди, переплавляется в привычную, уже совсем родную злость.  
Но тут же осекся. Наткнулся на собственные внутренние барьеры, любовно выстроенные неуверенностью в себе. Те самые, что давно трещали по швам, грозя рассыпаться и погрести под обломками из дружбу.  
\- Ты это серьезно? Про сержанта и…  
\- А я похож на того, кто шутит? - рявкнул Стив.  
И на краткое мгновение - всего на одно! - Баки показалось, что он слышит знакомые интонации старого друга.  
Стив так же отчитывал, когда Баки запоздно возвращался домой, принося с собой аромат спиртного и женских духов, когда больной уходил на работу или отказывался съесть лишнюю ложку супа, оставляя дохляку.  
Так же, да совсем не так. Баки никогда не видел Стива таким - злым, хищным, опасным.  
Страх, ранее реагировавший только на фронтовые угрозы, вдруг подкатил к горлу липким комом тошноты. Баки невольно отступил на шаг назад и даже рефлекторно поправил рубашку - бесполезное дело, учитывая, как он похудел в плену.  
\- Ты! - рыкнул Стив, поймал затравленный взгляд и осекся.  
Глубоко вдохнул и потребовал, снова прикрывшись маской сурового офицера:  
\- Излагайте ваш вопрос, сержант. А если вопроса нет, не тратьте время старшего офицера напрасно. У нас есть срочное донесение, которое переломит ход войны.  
Стив говорил сухо, но обвинял всем своим видом. Он взглядом читал нотации, давил авторитетом, как когда-то в юности. Стив, не Капитан Америка. Само это разделение близкого человека на две личности отдавало сумасшествием, но уже не пугало.  
Будь все иначе, может, Баки снова промолчал бы. Напомнил себе про сложный период, обязанности друга.  
Сержант Барнс встал по стойке смирно и признал - ему нечего противопоставить срочной информации, ломающей ход войны. Здесь и сейчас не гибнут люди, прекрасные женщины не остаются вдовами, не голодают дети.  
Но Баки оскалился, чувствуя свое бессилие перед напором не озвученных упреков:  
\- Есть. Есть гребаный вопрос. Что с тобой не так, Стив?  
В морозном утреннем воздухе слова прозвучали особенно громко. Баки вздрогнул. Краткое надуманное эхо напомнило крики портовых чаек - их убежище в Бруклине. На мгновение захотелось взвыть, ударить по смазливой роже Капитана Америки.  
Захотелось пнуть его, завалить в снег, колотить, пока не выбьется вся эта дурь. Какая? Чья?  
Может, своя собственная?  
\- Со мной? - прошипел в ответ Стив.  
Баки не отследил тот момент, когда он не удержал идеальную маску. Растрепанный, раскрасневшийся, с горящими яростью неестественно голубыми глазами, Стив до боли напомнил себя прошлого. Все тот же старина Стив - не спутаешь. В такие минуты Баки как никогда остро осознавал: самый близкий человек остался. Но больше не было острых коленок, лопаток, торчащих ребер и потертой одежды, дыр, которые надо бы залатать, синяков от постоянных побоев и нужды в Баки Барнсе. И именно эта последняя капля переполнила чашу терпения.  
\- С тобой! Ты злишься, устраиваешь сцены! А потом играешь в офицера вместо того, чтобы прочесть свою гребаную лекцию. Твою спину я вижу чаще, чем твои глаза. Что тут, на хрен, происходит? Что происходит с тобой?  
\- Со мной? Дай угадаю, может, это я настолько низко пал, что проснулся сегодня с мужиком?  
“Все не так!” - слова, которые Баки собирался сказать, выскакивая из палатки вслед за другом.  
Это недоразумение, Стив. Ну же. Ты же знаешь меня - старика Баки. Я не по этой части.  
\- Да, проснулся, и дальше что? - выпалил Баки, яростно глядя в глаза.  
Он не знал, какую критическую черту перешел прямо сейчас. Но Стив бесил - так, как никогда раньше. Это своей правильностью. Красивой позой.  
\- Что дальше?  
\- Вот и я хочу спросить - что дальше? - рявкнул Стив.  
Оставалось лишь удивляться тому, что никого не разбудил. Не было толпы зевак, выглядывающих из блиндажей, землянок и палаток. Не было недовольных, чей сон потревожил американский выскочка. Упущен прекрасный шанс высказать свою ненависть к Капитану Америке за дело.  
\- И что? - перешел на злое шипение Баки.  
\- Я боюсь представлять, что! Про тебя всегда говорили… говорили!  
\- Что говорили? Ну же, назови это, Стив. Назови своим именем!  
\- Что ты не пойдешь далеко! Эти твои три девушки одновременно! Загулы! Пьянки! Сигареты. Я защищал. Мне казалось, я знаю тебя! И что теперь? Теперь тебе уже мало баб? Подавай мужиков?  
\- Какая драма! - едко процедил Баки. - А если и мужиков, что? Это меняет что-то между нами? А?  
Он нападал. Кидался раненным зверем на затравленного охотника. Впервые в жизни осознанно старался сделать больно Стиву.  
Своему Стиву.  
Вкладывал в каждый удар все, что накопилось за бесконечные месяцы после плена - после новостей о Стиве.  
\- Я… я не знаю, - выдавил Стив и зло парировал: - но очень многое меняет трибунал! Прыгая в очередную постель, ты хоть подумал? Ты представил на минуту, что сделают со мной, если тебя поймают на горячем?  
\- О тебе? Да я всю жизнь думал только о тебе! - выплеснул обиду Баки. - Стив то, Стив это. Нельзя курить, потому что Стив астматик. Нельзя задерживаться, потому что Стив болеет. Нельзя, потому что Стив. А может, я больше не хочу! Теперь мне не надо думать о тебе! Может, я хочу не думать, а?  
\- Ты… да ты…  
Стив схватил воздух губами, как рыба, выкинутая на берег. Румянец исчез с бледных щек, а глаза подернуло поволокой. Баки почувствовал себя еще более мерзким и грязным. Он сделал шаг вперед и замер, не зная, как искупать вину за то, что нашло выход.  
Лишнее. Это было уже лишнее, то, что нельзя было показывать.  
Никогда.  
\- Вот, значит, как. Разумное решение, - неожиданно тихо и спокойно признал Стив.  
\- Нет, Стив, - начал было Баки, но осекся, наткнувшись на чужой, холодный взгляд Капитана Америки.  
\- Да, Баки. И знаешь, ты прав. Я сам о себе подумаю. Это не у меня будут проблемы. Я прикрыл вас собой тогда, после плена. Они бы порвали вас, обвиняя в предательстве. Вы выжили и вернулись! И они понятия не имеют, что с вами делать. Хочешь дать им оружие в руки? В бой! Возвращайся к своему любовнику и продолжай развлекаться.  
Чувство вины, спугнутое глухой суровой логикой, общей холодностью, подтверждающей самые худшие выводы, растворилось, как и не было. Баки подобрался и выплюнул:  
\- Именно так и сделаю, Капитан. Спасибо за совет!  
\- Только не увлекайтесь, сержант. А то при следующем нарушении дисциплины я вынужден буду отправить вас на губу. Или под трибунал.  
Баки почувствовал себя так, словно Стив ударил его под дых - со всей дури, ломая ребра, лишая кислорода.  
\- Ты серьезно? Ты, мать твою, это сейчас серьезно?  
Стив полоснул по нему холодным взглядом, пожал плечами и повторил - коротко, раздельно:  
\- Я похож на шутника?  
\- На мудака! Ты…  
\- Я? Это не я трахаю все, что шевелится, бросая тень на отряд!  
\- Твой бесценный отряд! Конечно, куда там! Как я мог подумать, что проблема во мне?!  
\- Не переводи разговор! В тебе. Что дальше? Наркотики? Насилие?  
\- А почему бы и нет? Когда убийство пройдено, терять уже нечего!  
\- Ты солдат, не убийца!  
\- Да ну.  
Баки оскалился, глядя в глаза Стива. Желание бить его исчезло - сменилось злостью, требующей исхлестать словами: едкими, пропитанными ночными кошмарами.  
\- Солдат? Я снайпер! Вы воюете, а я - убиваю! Ты видишь их лица? Ты видишь их лица, парень, дерущийся щитом! Мертвые лица - сотни лиц. Только мертвые. Не люди, бойцы. А я вижу, как утекает их жизнь. Я вижу их - полных жизни. Я выбираю, куда ударить наверняка. Я вижу глаза в момент, когда смерть встает напротив. В оптический прицел - руку протяни. Это вы, Капитан, в белых перчатках, а я…  
Стив бил наверняка. От тяжелого удара в челюсть зубы клацнули, в ушах зашумело, а начинающаяся истерика растворилась, как не было. Жаль, от злости это не лечило. Баки приземлился в сугроб, пару мгновений растеряно размышлял, что сейчас произошло. Стив нависал над ним - большой, мощный, незнакомый. Смотрел, не подавая руки. Баки сел, опираясь о снег, сплюнул кровь. Озвучил очевидное.  
\- Ты ударил меня!  
\- Ударил, - спокойно подтвердил Стив. - И сделаю куда больше. Ты отстранен!  
\- Что? - эхом откликнулся Баки.  
Смысл слов ускользал от него. Где-то на периферии все еще бились в конвульсиях злость, обида, ярость, но сейчас всеми поступками управляла паника: ничем не прикрытый ужас от неизбежной потери.  
\- Стив, нет! Ты не можешь так поступить! - просипел Баки.  
Стив за шкирку выдернул его из сугроба, помог встать ровнее, стряхнул снег с плеч, лишь после этого тихо и спокойно напомнил:  
\- Я твой капитан, сержант. Я отвечаю за каждого вверенного мне бойца. Тот, кто пал духом, уже проиграл. Уже мертв. У меня слишком маленькая команда, чтобы так рисковать. Прочисти мозги, Бак. И мы поговорим.  
Стив развернулся и пошел прочь. Баки смотрел на его удаляющуюся спину и чувствовал, что готов убивать. Догнать, ворваться в чертов штаб, биться насмерть, рвать зубами и требовать - что?  
Что он мог требовать от этого парня?  
“Вместе до конца”, - шептал ему тощий мальчишка из Бруклина.  
Нет, вдруг осознал Баки. Это был мальчишка из Бруклина, но не тот. Он. В этих отношениях всегда нуждался больше именно он.  
\- Эй, охолонись, - потребовал вывернувший из ниоткуда Морита, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в плечи Баки, ринувшегося было за Капитаном. - Тише, парень. Остынь. Не знаю, что между вами произошло, но поверь старику - лучше тебе его сейчас не трогать. Пойдем, тебе точно надо выпить. 

В своей палатке Стив так и не появился. Баки ждал его, прокручивал снова и снова все, что мог сказать в оправдание - свое или Стива. Он мерил шагами замкнутое пространство, расстраивался и снова злился.  
Он ждал Стива, но увидел лишь Мориту, пришедшего за кобурой и табельным Капитана Америки.  
\- Что происходит? - всполошился Баки, заметив полную экипировку соратника.  
\- Операция по захвату Золы.  
\- Когда выступаем? - чувствуя, как леденеют конечности от дурного предчувствия, уточнил Баки.  
\- Прямо сейчас.  
\- Но мне не сказали. Я сейчас…  
\- Ты отдыхаешь, - виновато пробормотал Морита, - приказ командира.  
Баки чувствовал себя так, словно Стив кинул его в ледяную прорубь. Они часто ссорились, но никогда последствия не были такими катастрофическими.  
Морита переместился по палатке, словно опасаясь, что Баки кинется за ответами с кулаками - как утром. Но Баки остался сидеть на спальнике.  
Чувства клубились змеями, сковывая, лишая желания что-то делать. Значит, так? Это твой ответ, Стив?  
Чужими устами?  
Баки коротко ударил кулаком по спальнику и отвернулся от Мориты.  
\- Ну, мы это…  
Морита задержался в палатке, долго смотрел на Баки и пообещал:  
\- Мы за ним присмотрим.  
\- Словно меня это касается, - зло выплюнул Баки, повернулся к Морите, чтобы добавить едких обидных фраз, и наткнулся на застывший взгляд стоящего перед входом Роджерса.  
Наверное, ждать отряд с задания было бы куда легче, если бы Баки не сдержался - догнал Стива, закатил скандал, выложил все, что думает. Если бы сказал - я погорячился. Стив, это все еще мое дело. Но он промедлил.  
Проклятая гордость.  
Чертова гордость, за которую оставалось только пить, воя на луну. 

\- Пьешь в одиночестве? - выдернул из бредового состояния очередной голос. - Стиву бы это не понравилось.  
Картер. Мориту или Дум-Дума Баки был бы рад видеть - с ними можно подраться, спуская пар и отвлекаясь от жутких картин, встающих перед глазами. Но нет. В его царство начинающегося безумия принесло чертову бабу Капитана Америки! Британку в красном, которая до этого дня смотрела сквозь него, словно Баки Барнс был тенью. Женщину, которая была живым упреком Баки.  
Ту, что заставила завидовать Стиву!  
Ревновать, бояться. Ту, что заменила старого доброго друга в жизни Стива. Лишила возможности утешать себя тем, что Баки сделал все для спасения родного человека.  
“Ты сам себя этого лишил”, - напомнил внутренний голос.  
Словно Баки мог это забыть. Минуты мерзкой истерики, последние злые слова останутся с ним навсегда - рваными ранами на душе и новыми кошмарами, покинувшими рамки снов.  
\- Они взорвали поезд? - спросил он, пытаясь оправдать общение с Картер и найти в своем безумии хоть толику здравого смысла.  
Он словно был там. Он был со Стивом. Он спрыгивал на крышу поезда. Он взрывался, прикрытый щитом. Спасенный, чтобы страдать до конца жизни.  
Он выл, кусался, царапался, не давая себя увести. Он знал, как и Стив, что это ловушка, но не был готов.  
Но сидел здесь, переживая свои обиды, и не мог быть там.  
Он сходил с ума от горя. От чувства вины? Можно свихнуться из-за собственных фатальных ошибок?  
\- Нет, - удивленно приподняв бровь, ответила Картер.  
Ему не говорили, как это произошло. При нем молчали о подробностях операции, лишившей мир Капитана Америки - общее решение. Словно это и правда могло облегчить ношу.  
\- Это была засада. Пути оказались разобраны. Поезд сошел с рельс. Стив успел выкинуть своих, но сам… не успел. Видимо, застрял.  
В голосе Пегги Баки слышал знакомую боль. Британка старалась спрятать ее, скрыть за сухими фактами и официальным тоном. Но Баки чуял, как псы - запах свежей крови.  
Хороший друг, он обязан был разделить ее ношу. Так писали в книгах Стива. Так принято было в обществе. Но Баки не мог.  
Он покосился на Пегги Картер и признал: ему проще винить эту женщину, которая навсегда останется чужой.  
И он будет делать именно это. Всегда. И перед ним лишь два пути.  
Стиву бы не понравился тот, который Баки выбрал. Лицемерить всю жизнь и заботиться о женщине лучшего друга - не по нему… общее горе не сближает ни разу.  
\- Сыворотка, - в отчаянном нежелании признавать, повторил Баки последний аргумент.  
\- Стива… его изрезало осколками. Слишком сильно. Сыворотка не способна была справиться. Мне жаль.  
Поезд, несущийся в пропасть. Режущие стекла. Ничего общего с тем, что он видел, закрывая глаза. Что он чувствовал правдой. Сегодняшним днем. Вчерашним днем.  
Баки молчал, пытаясь справиться с приступом паники, вызванной реалистичностью его бреда.  
\- Вчера… что было вчера? - вырываясь из замкнутого круга, вдруг поинтересовался Баки у Пегги, присматривающейся к оставшемуся пойлу.  
\- Прости?  
\- Вчерашний день. Что в нем было? Я… мне кажется…  
\- На западном фронте…  
\- Нет, прямо здесь. Значимое. Хоть что-то. Смерти? Взрывы?  
\- Ты меня пугаешь. Ты в порядке? Стив…  
\- Стив мертв! - прорычал Баки, вскочил и ударил ладонями хлипкий стол.  
Тот не выдержал, пошел трещинами и развалился. Посыпались бутылки, заполняя пространство звоном бьющегося стекла и ароматом кислого вина. Агент Картер отскочила, спасаясь от стеклянного ливня. Барнс устало смотрел на расцветающие на руке порезы.  
Боли не было - почти не было. Что бы ни творилось с ним, оно было таким же ненормальным, как память о вчерашнем дне.  
Побочные эффекты опытов? Но о таком его не предупреждали.  
\- Эй! Полегче, боец, - приказала Пегги.  
Рявкнула так, как Стив научил? Баки вытянулся по стойке смирно, а затем рассмеялся - нервно, устало.  
\- Что, черт побери, происходит с тобой? - спрашивал Стив устами Пегги. - Ты на войне, а распускаешь нюни, как баба. Думаешь, он оценил бы?  
Или Стива не было? Больше нигде не было. Баки тяжело опустился на стул, свесил руки между колен, наблюдая за стекающей по бледной коже кровью:  
\- Стив мертв. Стиву все равно. Вчера. Стив уже умер. Вчера. Взорвался. Я…  
Баки слушал собственный голос, отдавая себе отчет в том, как это звучит. Он сошел с ума. Баки Барнс согласился на опыты и проиграл. Он не получил заявленного фанатичным ученым шанса выжить в этой войне. Он стал городским сумасшедшим в худшем смысле этого слова.  
\- Я псих. Я брежу.  
Пегги смотрела на него совсем как Стив. Нет, как вчерашний мальчишка-медик, с которым он проснулся утром в одной кровати. Так же укоризненно. Так же сострадательно.  
\- Это истерика. Такое случается. На войне. Я читала.  
\- Тоже предложишь успокоительное? - ухмыльнулся Барнс.  
\- Изводить такое дорогое лекарство? - хмыкнула Пегги, тряхнула головой и пообещала: - Потом еще спасибо скажешь.  
Удар вышел крепче, чем у Стива. Такой здоровый, а все еще проигрывает девчонке. Стиви, Стиви. Последнее, о чем думал погружающийся в забвение Баки - эти двое были самой странной парой в мире - слишком похожи. Одно лицо. 

За все время в армии более дерьмовой побудки у Баки не было. Его, бывало, вытаскивали за руки, орали на ухо, даже поливали водой, но избивать еще до пробуждения не начинали.  
\- Ты был мне братом! - орал Стив, занося кулак для очередного удара. - Я верил тебе! Я в россказни не верил! Я верил тебе!  
Баки рефлекторно прикрывался, пытаясь понять - что именно он пропустил? Что мог узнать Стив - из скрытого, из спрятанного в самых глубинах сердца? Но выяснить это не удалось, пока санитары не оттащили Стива достаточно далеко.  
В кровати, с которой Стив скинул Баки, сидела Пегги Картер.  
Голая. Красивая. И чертовски растерянная.  
\- Какого хуя? - выдохнул Баки.  
Пегги покосилась на него, на Стива и подтянула повыше простынь. Стив разъяренно дернулся, пытаясь освободиться:  
\- У тебя хотел спросить! Может, ты пояснишь?  
\- Эй, эй! - вклинился Морита, вставая между Капитаном Америкой и его другом - бывшим другом? - Я понимаю, у вас тут адюльтер. Но кэп, у нас наводка на Золу, не забыл?


	3. Сердца трех

\- Стив, да выслушай ты уже. Я действительно не имею понятия, как твоя англичанка…  
\- Пегги! У нее есть имя! Ее. Зовут. Пегги!   
\- Хорошо, как твоя Пегги... не бесись. Я не знаю, как твоя Пегги оказалась утром в моей постели.   
\- Мне от этого должно стать легче?   
В порыве ярости Стиви всегда бил подушку: начинал с пинка, затем обнимал руками и колотил, пока силы не заканчивались или не начинался кашель. Капитан Америка отжимался. Баки сбился на трехста, и теперь старался не смотреть на завораживающую игру не скрытых одеждой мышц.  
Наблюдение за наглядной демонстрацией физического превосходства Капитана Америки над среднестатистической особью отвлекало. Мешало разговору. Будило неуместные чувства.   
Стив Роджерс, дохляк из Бруклина, не отжался бы и пары раз. Это хотелось вменить в вину Капитану Америке, а потом - себе. Потому что Баки Барнс, лучший друг, должен был радоваться этим изменениям.   
Так почему от них настолько тошно?  
Этот вопрос, не оставляющий в покое ни на мгновение, можно было решить для себя после. Нескольких часов передышки до боевой операции такими темпами может не хватить и для получения прощения.   
\- Нет, но Стив. Разве я врал тебе? Почему ты просто не можешь поверить? Это женщина! Да, шикарная, но женщина, а я...  
\- Ты всегда был таким! - выпалил Стив, уходя на третий круг обвинений.   
Он оттолкнулся ладонями, неприлично легко выходя из упора на руки, встал с грацией взбешенного хищника. Обновленный Стив пугал.   
Они ссорились и раньше - куда без этого в нормальной семье? Между близкими меньше пространства, позволяющего маневрировать, не задевая друг друга. Баки считал это нормальным. А еще заблуждался. В далеком Бруклине одну войну назад он искренне верил: нет вещи, которая могла бы встать между ним и Стивом. Нет стен, через которые он не сможет докричаться до малыша Стиви.   
Именно это заблуждение Стив уже несколько часов втаптывал в грязь. Забавно, больно не было - боли вообще подозрительно давно не было. Ее словно отобрали в плену.   
Едкие слова, обвинения, холодные взгляды, недоверие задевали те струны души, которые отвечали за злость - концентрированную, выдержанную, готовую выплеснуться наружу.   
Баки удивлялся тому, что все еще может ее контролировать. Сказывается муштра, солдат? Привет, дисциплина?  
\- Каким? - Баки процедил короткий вопрос почти по слогам.   
И тут же пожалел. Он не был готов к ответу.   
\- Бабником! Трахал все, что шевелится. Без разбора. Но я искренне верил! Я верил, когда ты говорил, что никогда не тронешь девчонку, которая нравится мне. Красиво звучало, а? Стиви, ты ведь дороже любой девчонки!   
\- Стив, но это правда!  
\- Я видел твою правду утром, Баки! Ты врал мне! Все эти годы - ты врал мне?  
Несправедливость обвинений бесила. Но еще больше злило собственное бессилие. Баки чувствовал, как трескается фундамент под ногами. Он был инициатором этой дружбы. Он добивался доверия годами. Он только и делал, что зарабатывал право быть рядом со Стивом. Изо дня в день. Из недели в неделю. Из года в год. Чтобы сейчас одна минута все разрушила?  
Один поступок… Одна женщина!   
Хотелось переложить ответственность за происходящее на нее - эту Картер. Это было бы легче. Но не получалось. За недели после плена чувствовать себя омерзительным, недостойным и виноватым перед старым другом вошло в привычку.   
\- Я не врал тебе! Я никогда тебе не врал!  
\- Заткнись! Мне надоели твои оправдания, - процедил Стив, заправляя рубаху, и так резко дернул ремень, что тот разорвался пополам.   
Само по себе это действие не было смешным, но то, как растерянно бравый Капитан Америка уставился на испорченное казенное имущество - очень. Эта неловкость была настолько знакомой, что Баки не удержался, фыркнул.   
И Стив, будь проклят его идеальный слух, не пропустил неуместное веселье.   
\- Смешно, да? Тебя все это веселит?   
\- Стив, не надо! - отчаянно попросил Баки.   
После мгновения дежавю он не чувствовал себя готовым к продолжению спора. К молчанию.   
\- Не надо? Что не надо? Мешать тебе веселиться за мой счет? Ну же, Баки. Давай, расскажи мне, что это для меня! Что ты сейчас придумаешь? Может, как с Мэри. Да-да, ты думал, я не знал про Мэри?  
\- Мэри? - растерялся Баки.   
\- Мэри, - подтвердил Стив.  
Напряженный, как струна, готовая порваться, он смотрел прямо в глаза, заставляя Баки чувствовать всю тяжесть разницы между ними. Сегодня на ринге идеальный Стив Роджерс против недостойного Баки Барнса.   
Гонг.   
Проглотив едкие слова, готовые сорваться с языка, Баки прошипел:  
\- Какая к чертовой бабушке Мэри?  
\- Мэри Лоуренс! Моя первая, между прочим, любовь! Ты знал, ты отлично знал это! Я рассказывал тебе обо всем. И что ты сделал, когда она посмотрела на меня, что? Ты сделал все, чтобы она меня бросила! Я ведь действительно тогда верил в тебя! Я решил, что так было надо. Ведь ты лучше знаешь об отношениях! О женщинах! Но сейчас начинаю думать – может, ты просто не хотел мне счастья? Никогда? Может я и правда нужен тебе только убогим! На чьем фоне ты выглядишь еще краше?  
Слова резали, но боли по-прежнему не было. Баки истекал - не кровью, ядом, который так долго отравлял изнутри.   
\- Ты серьезно? Ты это серьезно? Ты, мать твою!..  
\- Да! Это - серьезно. Я серьезно. И для меня. В этом проблема!   
\- Твоя Мэри пыталась найти отца нагулянному ребенку, кретин!  
Баки не мог понять - он защищается или уже нападает. Ощущение приближающейся катастрофы было абстрактным. Он не мог его связать с собственной несдержанностью или нападками Стива. Просто в какой-то момент все пошло под откос. Баки словно запрыгнул в локомотив, несущийся к пропасти.  
\- Что? - мгновенно успокоился Стив. - Что ты сказал?  
\- Ничего! Правду.   
\- Ты… да ты!  
Стив осекся, замер, недоверчиво рассматривая Баки. Все футы физического великолепия бесили своим поведением. Поперек Капитана Америки можно было ставить штамп “Стив бы никогда”. Его Стив, которого больше нет. Нигде нет. Которого заменили на это!   
\- Да, я! Я просто защищал тебя.   
\- Я не просил! Никогда не просил!   
\- Друзей не надо просить, - повторил в который раз Баки и наткнулся на встречный злой взгляд.   
\- Друзья верят друг в друга. Я знал. Она не врала мне. Я был никем с нулевыми шансами завести отношения.   
\- Ты…  
\- Скажи! Скажи мне, что я никогда не был таким. Давай. Повтори, каким я был крутым! Давай, - потребовал Стив. - Соври - снова. Я был бесполезным куском больной плоти. Женщины не клюют на такой товар. Я просто хотел тепла. А она - защиты. Это так плохо в твоих глазах?   
Злость улеглась ненадолго. Вместо нее пришла вина - сокрушительная. Баки понурился, тяжело опустил плечи. Они оба молчали, вслушиваясь в отдаленный грохот канонад.   
\- Стив, я правда хотел тебе лучшего. Я не врал. Ты был лучшим парнем из всех, кого я знал…  
\- Ты верил в это, - Стив кивнул и устало вздохнул. - Я думал, что ты верил в это. Я безоговорочно верил в тебя и в нас. Списывал промахи на излишнее старание. Ходил на твои чертовы свидания с женщинами, которые не про мою честь. Терпел уничижающие взгляды, которые кидали на меня, когда я шел с вами - красивыми, лучшими. Я пытался соответствовать. И теперь, когда я смог хоть немного приблизиться к тому парню, которым ты меня видел… когда мне не приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы соответствовать. Я нахожу тебя в постели моей женщины. Почему?  
\- Я не знаю, Стив. Я действительно не знаю. Я не хотел этого! Я не собирался. Я отошел еще тогда, в баре. И… и ты правда воспринимал это так?   
\- Это уже не имеет значения, - отмахнулся Стив и накинул китель. - Через час выступаем. Собирайся.   
Паника вымораживала изнутри. Баки вцепился в ледяную руку Стива, не реагируя на требовательный взгляд. Он чувствовал, что не может отпустить Стива сейчас - не должен. Что балансирует на краю пропасти.  
И это было когда-то. И он уже падал туда, на самое дно.   
Здравая мысль, что Стив прав, оказалась погребенной под лавиной чувств, которые не удавалось игнорировать. Еще пару часов назад он всерьез размышлял, что устал от происходящего, не сможет принять нового Роджерса никогда. Прямо сейчас расставание казалось страшнее смерти.   
Он не может потерять Стива. Снова.   
Почему снова?   
Алогичность собственных реакций пугала.   
\- Стив, пожалуйста.   
\- Пожалуйста что?  
Встретившись с холодным незнакомым взглядом, Баки стушевался, замешкался, пытаясь подобрать единственно правильный ответ.   
\- Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я не был идеальным другом, но я никогда тебе не врал.   
\- Никогда? - Стив горько усмехнулся и кивнул: - Хорошо. Скажи, ты действительно рад за меня? Ты доволен изменениями во мне?  
Баки казалось, что в плену он научился идеально прятать эмоции.   
Казалось.   
Стив высвободил руку, невесело усмехнулся и вышел, больше не нарушив повисшей между ними напряженной тишины. 

\- Стив, - робко окликнул Баки.   
Капитан Америка проверил крепление, отдал последние распоряжения, оттолкнулся от промерзшего камня и уверенно полетел навстречу очередному подвигу.   
Они возьмут Золу - злого гения столетия. Баки может считать это вендеттой. Историки - поворотным моментом. Еще одним. Все моменты с Капитаном Америкой - поворотные.   
С тем самый парнем, что снова взялся выполнять самоубийственный план.   
Парнишки из Бруклина больше не было. Баки Барнсу пришлось следовать за широкой спиной. 

\- Я сошел с ума.  
Баки трясло. Он и сам не понимал, почему обратился с этим к полковнику Филлипсу. Когда тело подводит тебя и выдает сны за реальность, следует идти к врачам.   
Полковник - не духовник. Он не доверенное лицо и не обязан возиться с каждым придурком, у которого сдали нервы. Даже если придурок - друг только что погибшего Капитана Америки.   
Если бы Филлипс выставил его, Баки не удивился бы. Но по каким-то причинам полковник принял иное решение. И теперь Баки пил трофейную водку из жестяной миски и изливал душу полковнику, прыгнув через много голов и здравый смысл.   
\- Это я уже слышал, сержант. А вот подробности - нет.   
\- Стив. Он погиб на моих руках.  
\- Я читал отчет. Капитан Роджерс попал под лучи экспериментального оружия ГИДРы и умер от полученных повреждений по пути в лагерь. Но это не объясняет вашего вывода, сержант.   
\- Не сегодня, - пробормотал Баки, чувствуя, как фальшиво и неправдоподобно это звучит. - День… день был странным с самого утра. Дежавю. Сплошное. Знаете, такой… как после пьянки. Когда силишься, но не можешь вспомнить, что было вчера, а сегодня - оно какое-то не такое. Нет, на войне часто так, но это что-то другое. А потом Стив… капитан Роджерс подставился, и я вспомнил. Я вспомнил прошлые дни. Он умирал. Дважды. Нас взорвали позавчера. А потом… потом он сорвался с поезда. Я знаю, как это звучит…но я словно просыпаюсь. Потом живу худший день, делаю все не так, а потом Стив умирает.  
\- Да, звучит не очень здорово, - согласился Филлипс. - Но все еще не поясняет, почему вы думаете, что сошли с ума?  
Баки покосился на полковника поверх крепко сжатой в пальцах миски. Запахи спиртного и табака, которым пропиталась кожа, смешивались между собой и успокаивали устойчивой ассоциацией с привалом. Филлипс молчал и испытующе смотрел - не насмехался, не издевался.   
Он спрашивал серьезно, и именно это заставило посмотреть на собственную уверенность в сумасшествии критически. Так, как учил его Стив.   
День и правда был странным. Воспоминания - слишком реальными. Сны не бывают настолько детальными. И Пегги Картер, которая не могла оказаться в его постели - никак. Тот мальчишка.   
Баки отставил миску, так и не притронувшись больше к водке. Анализ скудных данных помогал отвлечься от горя утраты, а призрачный шанс, что найденный ответ вернет Стива, подстегивал.   
Баки поднялся, прошелся по комнате. Стив говорил, что так лучше думалось. Не помогло. Мысли путались, перемежались, связи не находились. Он просыпался. Стив умирал. Он засыпал, просыпался, Стив умирал.   
Они ссорились. Снова. И снова. По мелочам и глупостям - так казалось сейчас. Пустякам, которые еще утром казались действительно важными.   
Это не связь. Не ответы на вопрос.   
\- Полковник, - резко остановившись, Баки уставился на Филлипса.   
Мысль удалось ухватить не сразу, но теперь она казалась самой важной и требующей проверки:  
\- Что было вчера?   
\- На западном фронте…  
\- Да что вас на нем заклинило? Нет, вчера у вас. Тут. Чем вы завтракали?   
\- Я…  
Филлипс обвел задумчивым взглядом комнату и нахмурился.   
\- Обедали? Какие приказы подписывали? О чем думали перед сном?  
Полковник молча поднялся и жестом приказал следовать за собой. 

\- Так значит, вы просыпаетесь, и Роджерс жив?   
Говард выглядел, как ребенок, которому только что купили долгожданного щенка: сразу видно, ученый муж. Баки никогда не понимал этих фанатиков. Он и сам отличался повышенным любопытством, но считал такую реакцию на происходящее ненормальной.   
Это ведь нарушение законов жизни и смерти, самого фундамента.   
\- Именно.   
\- Любопытно. И вы считаете, что это… происходит на самом деле? Так?  
\- Что вы ели вчера на завтрак, Говард? - переадресовал вопрос Филлипс.   
Говард всерьез озадачился. Полковник с неприкрытым удовлетворением следил за его терзаниями, а затем добавил поводов для размышлений:  
\- Вы виделись вчера с кем-то из знакомых? Помните, какими исследованиями занимались? Работали над новой броней для Роджерса?  
В отличие от Филлипса, не нашедший ответов Старк просиял. Баки подумалось, что у кого-то сегодня наступило внеплановое Рождество. И, может быть, часть этого праздника достанется самому Баки.   
Одна мысль, что пробуждение может вернуть Стива, приводила Баки в состояние, близкое к эйфории.   
Это не может быть правдой. Это обязано ей стать.   
\- Отлично! Это же настоящее временное кольцо! Странное какое-то. Но учитывая, что его законы никто не изучил. Это феномен! Если поставить его на службу миру…  
\- Мы можем убить Гитлера и предотвратить войну? - предположил Филлипс.   
\- Я бы не стал рисковать, - честно признался Старк, а затем с дотошностью, достойной ученого, заявил: - Двоих мало. Ждите здесь. Оба. Я опрошу персонал.   
Говард скрылся за дверью. Филлипс тяжело вздохнул и пожаловался Баки:  
\- Гражданский. Никакого понятия о субординации.   
\- Так точно, сэр, - откликнулся Баки, погруженный в свои мысли.   
\- А ты и правда переспал с Картер?  
\- Так точно, сэр, - не вдумываясь в вопросы, поддакивал Баки, в уме раскладывая все возможные варианты, отыскивая общее в трех прожитых днях.   
Одежда, еда, медикаменты. Ничего, кроме Стива. И чего-то неуловимого, что зудело комариным укусом. Что-то важное, но ускользающее.   
\- Кретин. Не в обиду будет сказано. Но когда рядом капитан… господи, ты себе другую бабу не мог найти?  
\- Так точно, сэр.   
Филлипс озадаченно покосился и предположил:  
\- Да ты меня не слышал вообще.   
\- Так точно, сэр.  
\- Сержант Барнс мудак.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - поддакнул Баки.  
Филлипс покачал головой и процедил:  
\- Молодежь. 

\- Итого, из всего, что мы смогли выяснить, следует, что единственное связующее звено - сон. Как говорила одна моя русская знакомая, - закончил пламенную речь воодушевленный Говард, - утро вечера мудренее. Для проверки гипотезы мы должны отправить тебя спать.   
\- Но… но как мы ее проверим? Все три дня я не помнил, пока Стив не… не…  
\- Умер, сынок, - добро подсказал Филлипс, - привыкай. С людьми такое случается.   
\- Да, оно, - согласился Баки, так и не произнес это вслух.   
Воспоминания, временно оттесненные бредовой научной деятельностью на благо мира и изучения временных колец, тянулись за страшным словом, как солдатня за бычком на привале.   
\- И это наша главная проблема. Потому что я, вероятно, тоже не буду ничего помнить. А может, мне и нечего будет помнить. Если перемещение происходит только для тебя, - максимально упростил мысль Говард, - мы с полковником в той точке времени и пространства попросту не прожили этого дня и не можем ничего знать. Так что ты у нас маяк. И якорь. Нам надо найти способ вытаскивать из твоей памяти все до того, как стало поздно. Я покопался в литературе…  
\- По этому есть литература? - скептично уточнил Филлипс.   
Говард жизнерадостно махнул рукой в сторону стола, заваленного новомодной фантастикой, и Баки почувствовал, что в этот момент его вера в успех плана и здравомыслие гения рухнула ниже нулевой отметки.   
\- Что? - заметив взгляды, которыми обменялись Баки и Филлипс, переспросил Говард. - Между прочим, у писателей иногда проскальзывают интересные идеи. Но сейчас не о них. Вот.  
Говард вручил Баки толстенный блокнот, исписанный теориями и идеями, и предложил:  
\- Положи на грудь. Привяжи! Привяжи на грудь, чтобы точно заметить утром. Тут все написано. Ты ведь любопытный?  
\- Ну, да, - признал свою слабость Баки.  
\- Значит, должно сработать. Итак, план А: иди и спи, - приказал Говард.  
\- А у нас есть план Б?  
\- Ну, да. Мы будем сидеть и смотреть, как он спит. Если ничего не произойдет, мы будем знать, что в этой комнате три шизофреника.   
\- Отлично, - мрачно констатировал Филлипс.   
Баки предпочел держать свое мнение при себе. Пойти и выполнить план А ему хотелось с того момента, как закралась робкая надежда. Пробуждение равно живому Стиву. Почему он еще на ногах?  
Баки устроился на неудобном диване и прикрыл глаза. По закону подлости засыпалось плохо - он чувствовал направленные на него взгляды Филлипса и Старка. Гадость какая. Почему-то именно их присутствие казалось очень плохой идеей.   
Ужасной.   
Отвратительной.   
Мерзкой.   
Стараясь отделаться от этого ощущения, Баки считал овец, коров, убитых фрицев. Затем снова начал прокручивать в голове воспоминания последних дней.  
Пробуждение, ссора, взрыв, медик, с которым он просыпается утром, нарываясь на скандал. Ссора, злые слова, смерть Стива, Пегги, с которой он просыпается…  
Просыпается!   
Засыпает и просыпается!   
Зудевшая комариным укусом мысль оформилась ровно перед тем, как Баки вырубился.   
Последнее, о чем он успел подумать - пробуждение им троим не понравится.

\- Баки, - донесся сквозь сон тихий голос Стива. - Хватит уже спать! Мы нашли Золу!  
Сегодня слышать друга было особенно приятно. Баки не знал, с чем это связано. Обычно его раздражал изменившийся тембр, напоминающий о невозможности возвращения прошлого. Сегодня хотелось вскочить, расплыться в улыбке, сгрести Стива - черт с ним, большого и несуразного Капитана Америку - в охапку.  
И плевать, что для этого придется прыгать на каланчу с разбега.   
Или хотя бы уронить на кровать и защекотать, как когда-то в детстве.   
С трудом сдержав порыв, Баки спросонья улыбнулся и с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Взгляд замершего на пороге Стива был достоин новомодных фильмов ужасов.   
\- Ты призрака, что ли, увидел?  
Проследив за направлением взгляда друга, Баки так резко выпрыгнул из кровати, что запутался в простыне, чуть не снес Стива и не лишил лазарет одной стены. Стив в последний момент успел выловить Баки в полете и прошипеть:  
\- Ты во что влип, придурок?  
Баки сглотнул, в ужасе уставился на Старка и Филлипса, сладко спящих на его кровати. В обнимку.   
Го… голых?   
Пожалуй, теперь уместнее звать их Говардом и Честером? Мысль ужасала. Схватив Стива за руку, Баки потянул его на выход, прошипев:  
\- Валим! Валим отсюда, пока не проснулись!


	4. Улыбка

Последний налет мало что оставил от деревни, где их расквартировали. Там, где еще пару недель назад кипела жизнь, теперь были раскиданы остовы выжженных домов и редкие щербатые заборы - гнетущее зрелище. Война, как она есть, любили говаривать прожженные фронтовики, да только кидать в ту сторону взгляды даже после бурных возлияний не торопились.   
Пустые короба зияли провалами окон, раскуроченными дверьми, скалились прямо в небо разбитыми балками порушенных крыш. Чуть поодаль, ближе к пролеску, последствия бомбардировки не были фатальными, деревня выглядела почти жилой. Здесь же, неподалеку от лазарета, из фундаментов торчали почерневшие зубья стен и одуряюще пахло пожарищем. Баки старался избегать этой части лагеря - она до дрожи напоминала его жизнь, чем добивала и без того не радужное настроение.   
Не сегодня.   
На дворе стоял декабрь - не самый теплый месяц, и спрятаться от ветров даже за такой хилой преградой было счастьем. К тому же в развалине, выбранной Стивом, сохранились полы и, о чудо, какое-то тряпье. Так что затаиться тут, пока Старк и Филлипс свалят из лазарета, казалось отличной идеей.   
Самой лучшей.   
\- ...мать твою, - продолжал шипеть Стив, стягивая с себя китель. - Никакого самоуважения!  
Пока Баки прикидывал, во что тут можно закутаться, чтобы не отморозить самое ценное, Стив уже все решил. Продолжая ворчать о пользе воздержания и принудительной кастрации, Стив нацепил на Баки свой китель, отбирая облюбованную тем грязную тряпицу:  
\- И понятий о гигиене никаких. Заражение крови захотел? - отчитал Стив, но ответить не дал.   
Еще пару минут назад, когда оба трусили по снегу под прикрытием палаток и редкой растительности, Стив молчал, и Баки это пугало. Как глуп он был. Сейчас тишина уже казалась благословением, а не угрозой. Как только первый шок улегся, Стива прорвало. Соблюдая правила партизанской войны, он не повышал голоса, чтобы не привлечь внимание врага, но выстреливал в друга по сто слов в минуту. Он шипел гадюкой, смешно кривился, строил рожи, пучил глаза и отчаянно жестикулировал. Вклиниться, прервать сплошной поток возмущения было невозможно.  
\- Никакого представления о здравом смысле! Руки! Мыл? Не трогай чертову царапину! Где твои гребаные бинты? И какого, мать твою, хрена?  
Последний вопрос был риторическим - Баки надеялся. Потому что именно на него ответа не было. Он силился представить, какая неведомая сила могла толкнуть его в постель Филлипса, и понимал - да он столько не выпьет.   
Или выпьет?  
Нет, не выпьет. Даже если растрясти все личные загашники, в лагере такого количества спиртного не нашлось бы.   
\- Нашел же с кем… ты, твою мать! Руки, я сказал, от раны убрал! Пока не связал.   
\- А ты уверен, что это угроза?  
\- Не делай этого со мной! Нет! Не делай, не желаю слышать твоих пошлостей. Выпороть бы тебя!  
\- Если тебе нравятся такие игры, - снова вклинился Баки, и тут же вынуждено замолчал.   
Стив зашипел еще более яростно, обещая отдать Баки Старку на опыты, насильно женить - судя по реакции на предположение, не на Филлипсе, или заковать в пояс верности.   
Бессвязный поток угроз, упреков, едких комментариев и старой доброй заботы вкупе с полной разрухой вокруг так остро напоминал о Бруклине, что начинало болезненно ныть в груди. Баки не хватало этого. Нет, не загульных похождений, неловких ситуаций. И даже не острых колен и торчащих лопаток. Стряхивая шелуху, Баки готов был признаться самому себе.   
Не хватало именно этого. Стива и его нотаций, не исключающих непременной заботы.   
Стив всегда был таким. Старина Стив, оставленный в Бруклине. Не Капитан Америка.   
Сколько Баки помнил себя - сколько помнил их. Занудный, педантичный Стив читал нотации, морализаторствовал, прочил самое дурное будущее, но принимал Баки любым.   
Этого не хватало? А может быть, просто Стива - его, только его. Мальчишку, на которого не покушался весь чертов мир. И кордебалет - как он мог забыть про кордебалет?   
Какой знатный эгоизм, мистер Барнс. Показательный - прямо сейчас можно отправлять в учебник.   
\- Застегнись! Простынешь! - не замечая задумчивого взгляда Баки, приказал Стив, и тут же продолжил, словно не прерывался: - Мать твою. Филлипс!   
Стив умудрился откопать в тряпье почти чистое полотенце и штору, кинул их Баки, взглядом приказав закутываться, и уселся поближе. Так было теплее. Но иллюзия, что они оба все еще в Бруклине и нет никакой войны, растаяла, как дым. Было досадно, не более. Прямо сейчас, после такого стресса, Баки не способен был злиться на Капитана Америку. Особенно, когда тот почти мило заботился об очевидно проштрафившемся Баки.   
\- Нашел с кем! Ну, это же Филлипс! Полковник! Ладно Старк - гражданский. С этим еще какой-то шанс выйти из воды сухим. Но с человеком, который поручился за тебя. За тебя, кретина, вернувшегося из плена. Ты можешь хоть иногда думать? Не членом, головой! Помнить о нашем положении? Тут тысячи мужиков - моложе, смазливее. Тех, кто молчал бы в тряпку, чтобы не спускать в штаны…  
\- Воу, парень, ты усвоил мои уроки человеческого английского?  
\- Заткнись! Никаких шуток! Тут я возмущаюсь. А ты сидишь! Делаешь вид, что раскаялся! И молчишь. Тут тысячи мужиков, не видавших секса и жен годами. Но нет, тебе подавай человека, который одной подписью может отправить тебя под трибунал! Не мелочишься совсем, да? Уж лучше бы сразу брал особиста!  
\- Отличная мысль, - шутливо согласился Баки.   
\- Только попробуй! Сам лично кастрирую!  
\- О, если ты хочешь получить повод залезть мне в штаны, малыш, тебе достаточно попросить, - со знакомыми интонациями повесы напомнил Баки.  
И тут же получил чувствительный пинок. Стив покосился на него - суровый, насупленный. Так знакомо скривил губы, что Баки не удержался - расплылся в ухмылке, а затем и вовсе рассмеялся, зажимая рот руками.   
Он ожидал пинка, очередной лекции. Но Стив неожиданно замер, рассматривая Баки так, словно видел в первый раз. Веселье быстро растворилось, оставляя после себя леденящий душу страх. Баки оступился? Сделал что-то не так?   
\- Ты чего? - тихо спросил Баки.   
Даже если все казалось таким же, как раньше, не стоило расслабляться. Баки корил себя за минутную слабость, но придумать критических последствий не успел. Стив растеряно потер шею и признался:  
\- Улыбка. Я только сейчас понял, что не видел твоей улыбки полтора года.   
\- Но я улыбался, - начал было Баки, и тут же осекся.   
Стив покачал головой, укоризненно покосился и устало пояснил:  
\- Не считай меня дураком. Мы прожили вместе столько лет. Неужели ты правда считал, что твои оскалы могут обмануть меня?  
\- Я…   
Баки осекся. Он не знал, что принято говорить в таких ситуациях. Он даже не был уверен, что слова уместны. Чего Стив ждал от него? Стоило извиниться? Пояснить, почему он так искренне старался…  
А почему? Сам себе Баки все это время внушал - ради Стива. Чтобы тот не волновался. А на самом деле?  
\- Мне не хватало твоей улыбки, - тихо и как-то отчаянно пробормотал Стив, поднялся рывком и, не давая ни единого шанса ответить, добавил: - И твоих глупостей. Но это не значит, что ты не расплатишься за сегодняшнее утро, Бак. Как только я вытащу твою задницу из-под угрозы трибунала… вот только… я…  
Стив запнулся - большой, угрожающий и до смешного неловкий - одновременно чужой и родной. Баки с ухмылкой смотрел на него, дожидаясь продолжения. Он уже знал - понимал. Прямо сейчас Стив мучительно ищет хоть один вариант наказания, который Баки не сможет опошлить. Не найдет. Если у Стива был талант любой хаос превращать в порядок, то у Баки - сводить к сексу даже импотенцию.   
\- Сделаешь что-нибудь страшное, я понял, - сжалился Баки и благодарно улыбнулся.   
Стив решительно кивнул и прокрался к выходу, стараясь не мелькать в пустых пробоинах окон. Баки проводил его взглядом и пробормотал сам себе:  
\- Только не лишай меня больше себя, придурок. 

За годы службы полковник Филлипс не раз попадал в неловкие ситуации. Он допускал тактические ошибки, за которые его возили мордой об стол при всем личном составе; прострелил по молодости собственный ботинок; как-то раз поскользнулся и чуть не упал перед строем новобранцев. Ему казалось, что все круги ада пройдены, и более позорных глубин не достичь.   
Он ошибался. Лежа на узкой койке и вслушиваясь в происходящее, Филлипс стоически признавал - раньше он ничего не знал о постыдном.   
Он изменил жене. Факт, который сам по себе не казался унизительным. Миссис Филлипс не раз писала, что на войне бывает всякое - главное беречь здоровье, и чтобы женщина была хорошей.   
В этом и была загвоздка. Филлипс не мог судить о моральных качествах того, с кем проснулся. Но точно знал - это была не женщина. Левой ягодицей достопочтенный полковник точно ощущал чужой эрегированный член.   
Жизнь учила полковника многому, но не тому, как реагировать в таких ситуациях. Поэтому Филлипс вот уже с минуту усугублял свою вину тем, что позорно прикидывался спящим.   
За это время мистер Член убрался от задницы полковника, тихо-тихо оделся и пошел к выходу.   
Десять секунд. По самым худшим прикидкам именно столько требовалось мистеру Члену, чтобы добраться до выхода из… где он, кстати?  
Пахло гнилой плотью, спиртом и смертью, что давало повод предположить - в лазарете. Что он тут вообще забыл?   
Девять.   
Мистер Член не отличался ловкостью. По пути ударился обо что-то ногой. Скорректировав расчеты, Филлипс дал ему еще секунд десять.   
Восемнадцать секунд до “пробуждения”. Только бы этого неловкого олуха никто не заметил. 

Стив до этого дня ни разу не жалел об изменении своих габаритов. В детстве он был хилым, страшным и мечтал стать заметным. Но прямо сейчас, прокрадываясь в лазарет, многое отдал бы за старое доброе мелкое тело.   
Он был юрким. Серым, как мышка. И не носил грудь в орденах. Попробуй тут слиться с местностью, когда вокруг снега и просыпающиеся бойцы, которые тебя не жалуют.   
Но упорства и терпения Стиву было не занимать. Он успешно миновал писающего за палаткой француза, обогнул кружок курильщиков и уже мысленно поздравлял себя с победой, когда на входе в лазарет столкнулся нос к носу со Старком.   
Взъерошенный, непривычно дерганый, Говард смешно вздрогнул и нервно оглянулся. Стив этого не заметил, увлеченный разглядыванием собственных ботинок.   
Еще никогда в жизни Стиву не было так стыдно посмотреть человеку в глаза. Увиденное утром терзало Стива противоречивым чувствами.   
Говарда хотелось как следует ударить. Затем извиниться перед ним. И попросить оставить Баки в покое. Или сперва попросить, а потом ударить. Или сперва извиниться, потом ударить, а потом просить. Или…  
\- Д… доброе утро, мистер Старк, - вместо этого непривычно тихо пробормотал Стив.   
\- Да. Утро. Отличное утро, мистер Роджерс. Прекрасное. Вы… что-то не так? Что-то болит?   
\- У кого? - напряженно переспросил Стив, пытаясь найти в вопросе подвох.   
Говард, не ожидавший такого тугодумия от Стива, дернул плечом, недолго помолчал, отчаянно вглядываясь в узел галстука собеседника. Похоже, неловко тут было не одному Стиву. Мысль грела душу.   
\- У вас, полагаю. Вы, ну… вы идете в лазарет. Это подразумевает... проблемы со здоровьем. Эксперимент, и... мы не знаем последствия, вот я и...  
\- А… я, да. Нет. То есть, полковник Филлипс, - обронил Стив первое, что пришло на ум.   
И тут же пожалел. Говард побледнел, затем покраснел, снова оглянулся и тут же выпалил:  
\- Да-да, он там. Я тоже его искал. Но он спит, и я… я позже зайду.   
\- Да, отличная идея, - одобрил Стив.   
Но Говард вряд ли его услышал. Скорости, с которой мистер Старк удалялся от лазарета, позавидовали бы лучшие спринтеры дивизии.   
Мысленно обматерив Баки, Стив порадовался новости о спящем полковнике и бесшумно прошел в полутемное помещение. Он не любил лазареты, но с возвращением Баки в его жизнь успел снова к ним привыкнуть. Если остальным коммандос было плевать на промежуточное самочувствие Капитана - у него же регенерация, все само заживает - то Баки норовил упечь Стива в заключение с каждой царапиной. Медсестрам такое положение вещей было за радость, так что на их помощь рассчитывать не приходилось. Вот Стив и знал лазарет лучше, чем собственную палатку.   
Прямо сейчас это было на руку. Пары секунд хватило на то, чтобы бесшумно прокрасться к нужной кровати, ничего не зацепив. Еще одной - чтобы собрать раскиданную по полу форму. Дополнительного времени потребовала сортировка шмоток на полковничьи и сержантские.   
Закончив с этим делом, Стив выпрямился и наткнулся на задумчивый взгляд сидящего на койке Филлипса.   
\- Д… доброе утро, п… полковник, - стремительно опустив взгляд, пробормотал Стив.   
\- Утро в лазарете добрым не бывает, салага. Форму подай, - уныло попросил Филлипс, покосился на шмотки в руках Стива и уточнил: - Не эту. Мою подай. А эта, полагаю, твоя?  
\- Д… да, сэр. С… сменка! - выпалил Стив, предчувствуя критическое недопонимание.   
Он аккуратно сложил вещи полковника на край кровати и поинтересовался:  
\- Сэр… я могу, ну… идти? У нас это… наводка на Золу.   
Полковник задумчиво кивнул, молча проводил его взглядом и остановил окриком уже у выхода:  
\- Эй, салага.   
Стив замер, вытянулся по стойке смирно, повернулся к нему лицом и рефлекторно козырнул, чуть не выронив вещи Баки. Филлипс поморщился, задумчиво осмотрел его ношу и тряхнул головой, словно решив для себя что-то неприятное.   
\- Нет. Ничего, - передумал полковник и приказал: - В штаб не опаздывай.   
\- Есть, сэр, - согласился Стив и поторопился ретироваться. 

\- Он решил, что это я! - продолжал возмущаться Стив. - Ты… ты!  
Рассматривая тактическую карту, Баки больше не прятал от Стива веселье. Своим признанием друг сломал внутренний барьер, о существовании которого Баки не подозревал. Теперь казалось кощунством прятать хорошее настроение, даже если оно показывало всю глубину морального падения.   
День шел на убыль, их снова гнали в смертельный бой, и Баки не хотел терзаться из-за того, что ночью он расслабился. Со Стивом – да, неловко получилось. Но и вины за это Баки не чувствовал.   
Все происходящее напоминало комедию положений из так любимого Стивом синематографа.   
\- Смешно, да? Тебе смешно! Ты бы видел его взгляд! - бушевал Стив.   
\- Смешно, - признался Баки, прижал края карты кобурой и фуражкой. - Стив, ладно тебе. Ничего ведь дурного не произошло.   
\- Он всю летучку смотрел на меня!   
\- На тебя все смотрят.   
\- И качал головой. А потом… а потом он...  
Стив раскраснелся от смущения, сжал руки в кулаки и начал снова мерить шагами палатку. Все происходящее было ему внове. Парень с идеальной репутацией, которого не подозревали в порочащих связях, оказался по уши заляпанным сомнительной личной жизнью. Баки понимал чувства Стива. Но ему все равно было смешно.   
\- Он посоветовал Пегги оставить британскую холодность, пока она не потеряла завидного мужчину! Пегги меня ударила.   
Баки искренне постарался изобразить раскаяние. Он насупился, сглотнул, давясь накатывающим весельем, фыркнул и скатился на пол, подвывая от смеха. Стив некоторое время смотрел на него и пытался высказать что-то возмущенное, но затем тяжело осел на свой лежак и рассмеялся.   
Впервые за долгое время. И Баки внезапно понял, что Стив имел в виду утром.   
\- Что? - поинтересовался Стив, поймав посерьезневший взгляд Баки.   
\- Улыбка. Внезапно сообразил, что я тоже не видел твою улыбку полтора года.   
\- Лучше поздно, чем никогда, - устало признался Стив.   
И в его голосе Баки почудилась грусть. С чего бы?   
\- Эй… я… мне извиниться? - встревожился Баки. - То есть, я понимаю, что все это паскудство из-за меня. Я признаюсь полковнику, что это был я. Ну, расскажу, что не помню ни черта. И что…  
\- Что? - без тени улыбки переспросил Стив и уставился на него - снова по-капитански безэмоционально. - Ты серьезно?   
\- Да… ну, тебя ведь волнует все это. Мне терять нечего, а у тебя репутация.  
\- Нечего терять? Моя репутация, - повторил Стив и обреченно вздохнул. - Ты ведь меня даже не слушал, да? Ты всерьез считаешь, что для меня что-то значит эта чертова репутация? Что я поставлю против нее твои потенциальные проблемы?  
\- Стив, - виновато пробормотал Баки, придавленный осознанием собственной слепоты.   
Той самой, что прогрессировала за время разлуки и все больше мешала вернуть что-то действительно важное. То, что согрело этим безумным утром, наполненным совместными глупостями.   
\- Ничего. Мы поговорим об этом завтра. Сегодня важна концентрация. Нас ждет тяжелый бой, Баки.   
Отпускать Стива не хотелось. Баки чувствовал, как трещит в руках хрупкое тяжело заработанное ощущение братского плеча. Как снова рушатся с трудом укрепленные бастионы.  
Ничего такого не происходило прямо сейчас. Чувство было алогичное, необъяснимое. Но настолько острое, что Баки протянул руку, схватил уходящего Стива за рукав.   
\- Стив, пожалуйста.   
\- Бак. Пора выступать. Мы обязательно поговорим. После боя. 

\- Ты ничего не мог сделать, - повторил Дум-Дум, следуя за мчащимся к лазарету Баки.  
\- Мог! Я мог. Нет, я должен был! Но я все испортил!  
\- Ты не мог предвидеть, что это засада.   
\- Я знал! Это всегда засада. Всегда, черт побери!   
\- Когда всегда?  
\- Долго объяснять, - рявкнул Баки и ворвался в пустынной лазарет.  
Почему тут никогда нет раненых? Что за аномалия? Сейчас даже это казалось Баки подозрительным и важным. Вот только что по-настоящему важно в этой чертовщине?  
Горе - привычное, острое, отчаянное - уже не властвовало над разумом. Его притупляла надежда. Блокнот, если Баки найдет блокнот…   
Рухнув на колени перед кроватью, Баки, как слепой в поисках потерянного цента, отчаянно шарил по грязному полу. Дум-Дум опасливо следил за его действиями. То, что Баки свихнулся, было очевидно. Но насколько это исправимо в условиях военного лагеря?   
Горю сержанта Барнса коммандос искренне сочувствовали. Если бы Баки дал хоть один шанс, разделили бы на всех. Да как такое разделишь?  
\- Что ты ищешь?  
\- Его нет! Блокнота нет! Он не преодолел временную петлю! Это был хреновый план.   
\- Слушай, тебе бы лечь. Полежать. Осознать.   
\- Нет! Я должен идти к полковнику. Мы должны идти к полковнику.   
\- Мы?  
\- Да не мы. Старк! Мне нужен Старк. И мы должны идти к полковнику.   
\- Баки! - увещевал Дум-Дум. - Не надо идти к полковнику! К доктору? К красивой сестричке?   
Но сержант не слышал доводов разума, дружеских слов. И вырубить себя не дал. Что удивительно, аудиенции у Старка и полковника Баки добился легко. Видимо, полковник тоже считал, что загадочным "мы" нужно именно к нему. Странные дела сегодня творились. 

\- Как вы оказались сегодня утром в постели с…  
\- Я буду все отрицать! - рявкнул полковник. - Сержант, я понимаю, у вас горечь потери, но моя личная жизнь… и жизнь Капитана Америки...   
\- Стив ни при чем. Это был я. И я был не один.   
\- Добрый вечер, - слегка смущенно поприветствовал вошедший следом Старк, стараясь держаться поодаль.   
Было заметно, что он здесь не по своей воле. Жизнь жестока к оступившимся.  
Полковник Филлипс подпел голову руками и понурился. Он пару мгновений молчал, а затем спросил обреченно:  
\- И что вы хотите от меня сейчас?   
\- Нет! - сообразив, как все это выглядит, Баки замахал руками и выпалил: - Нет, я ничего такого. Да и ничего не было. Это действие временного кольца. Вы были в комнате, когда я засыпал. Поэтому мы проснулись в одной постели. Между нами тремя ничего не было.   
\- Какого кольца? Что мы делали в одной комнате? Он рехнулся? - с надеждой поинтересовался Филлипс у смущенного Старка.   
\- Ну, звучит достаточно убедительно. И поясняет... эм, утренний сюрприз. Только вот рассказывать по порядку он не умеет. Начну с вопроса. Что вы ели вчера на завтрак, полковник? - неуверенно спросил Старк.   
\- Ничего. Вы не помните. Он не помнит, - перебил Баки. - И вы, вы сейчас скажете, что надо проверить. Пойдете по персоналу. Все вам скажут, что не помнят. Ни что ели, ни с кем встречались, о чем говорили. Так бывает каждый день. И времени мало.   
Старк переглянулся с Филлипсом и предположил:  
\- Думаю, после того, что было утром, выслушать сумасшедшего - меньшее, что мы можем сделать.  
\- Отлично, - выдохнул Баки и начал свой рассказ. 

\- Значит, записку передать не получится, - резюмировал Говард.   
\- Почему же, - задумчиво пробормотал Филлипс. - Это значит, что пронести с собой неживую материю нельзя. Но живая… живая ведь там каждое утро. На что ты готов ради жизни Капитана Америки, сынок?  
Баки хотел было решительно заявить - на все, но тут же осекся. Звучало бы совсем по-детски. И он все еще не был уверен - в самом себе.   
\- На многое, - ответил Баки.   
\- Перетерпеть боль?  
\- Так точно, сэр.   
\- Остаться покрытым шрамами?  
\- Так точно, сэр. Вы хотите… - начал догадываться Баки.   
\- Да. Мы напишем записку на твоем теле. На руках. На ногах. На лбу, если понадобится.   
Баки молча снял рубашку, зябко поежился и предложил:  
\- Надрезы поглубже. Последнее время на мне зарастает, как на собаке. И не впускайте никого в мою комнату, пока я сплю. 

Утро прокралось вражеским лазутчиком. Все тело ломило, бедра, руки, грудь жгло огнем. Открывать глаза совсем не хотелось, но Стив умел быть редкостным занудой.   
Баки выдержал уговоры, выдернутую подушку, но стянутое одеяло сломало сопротивление. Приподнявшись на локтях и лениво открыв один глаз, Баки пробормотал:  
\- Ты мертвого поднимешь.   
\- Что это? - выронив одеяло, спросил Стив, напряженно рассматривая его тело.   
Баки проследил за его взглядом. Грудь, руки и бедра посекло чем-то мелким и острым. Можно было бы подумать, что его осыпало битым стеклом, но порезы располагались странно. Равные по длине и глубине, они шли строго параллельно. Случайно так не поранишься. Его пытали? Баки не помнил.   
\- Эм…   
\- Почему тебя даже не перевязали? Что тут происходит? - вызверился Стив и громогласно позвал: - Сестра!   
Баки устало рухнул на кровать и всерьез посочувствовал медперсоналу. Вот у кого утро действительно не задалось.


End file.
